An attempt to write an analytical history of medical care in America, focusing on the doctor-patient interaction, but incorporating a discussion of the shifting intellectual and institutional realities which helped shape that interaction. Emphasis will be placed on the use of such contemporary sources as medical journals, society transactions and the institutional records of hospitals and dispensaries. Manuscript records of the practice of individual physicians as well as the archives of selected hospitals will be employed as well.